The start of a new adventure
by IamtheSonofaShepard
Summary: Set in the Destiny universe we follow a newly reborn guardian and his struggles to understand his place in this giant universe. This is a very ruft draft I'm just looking for feed back on the writing and if I should continue write this.


It felt like I was being filled with energy from some unknown entity. Light. Light surrounding me entering my body from all angles. This... This was bliss, no this was heaven!

*Actually this Venusis Venus guardian*

My eyes snap open and I start to gasp for my breathes and coughing frantically. My eyes skim as everything around me seems to be spinning I can barely make out the area but it lush with giant tress sprouting out in ever direction accompanied by towerring rock formantions covered in different types of vegetation. My hands clench on soft moist soil as my legs lay motionless in a puddle of what could be water.

*Please calm down. You might not be able to understand everything right away so I'll walk you through everything slowly.*

I nod my head up and down as the world around stops spinning and everything becomes more focsed. I vomit out lime green liquids that have few chunks of some type of meet substance and red pettles scattered in it.

*You have been dead a very long time guardian. I have been searching for you for over a century!*

"Wh...why are you... calling me guardian? My...my name is... Why cant I remember my name?!"

*Take it slowly please your body has to fully regenerate first.*

I mange to push myself up off the ground and lung towards the floating entity that has been speaking to me. I fall right back to the ground as my legs feel like water and crumble under me.

*I told you to take it easy just give yourself a few seconds. I am a ghost to be exact your ghost.*

I manage to get back up on my feet. And now I can get a better look at this... ghost. It was a weird creature metallic in nature but somehow I could feel a light emitting from it, it wasnt visible but I knew it was there. The creature had one single eye in the center of its head with four rectangle parts on each cordinal postion. And in between each part was a long rod that stuck out like a short of antenna. It's eye glowed a bright sky blue behind a black back drop. The rest of of was a solid dark blue like a murky ocean. Ever time it spoke it's parts would move as if it was moving it's mouth. Kinda creeped me out. So i had to ask.

"What are you?"

"I'm your ghost."

"I know you just said that but what the hell is a ghost?"

"Oh that should have been your first question. Were are made by the traveler as an effert to protect humanity."

"That raises more questions then it answers."

I say getting more frustrated. I put my hands over my head and try and picture something familiar. Something I could remember before I died. Nothing the only thing that comes to mind is the feeling of bliss I had before this Ghost came. Angrily I throw my fist to my sides.

"Why can't I remember anything!"

A heavy armed hand snacks me across the face and sends me to the floor. Turning my pale blue skin a slight purpleish. I quietly look up.

"Get your shit together hunter. Now is not the time to fall apart. Stand-up you have been given a second chance at life dont take it for granted."

I stand up slowly and my ghost materializes a helmet and short cloak in my hands. Still shocked from this person who seemingly came out of nowhere with such grace and power. Who is she? Not wanting to question how the armor was teleported into my hand I slide it on. The cloak is a dark green color and falls halfway behind my back and manages to cover my forehead. "Now thats more like it. I am (insert female titan name) a titan. We can figure out what to call you later. Now we should be getting out of here. Ghost get him in my ship."

Another one of those floating robots appears over the titans shoulder but this one is different from mine it's solid black with a single white stripe on each of its cardinal parts. I look deep into it's eye as it scans me with some sort of blue light. Her ghost doesn't have antennas like mine. Maybe there are lots of different types. The next thing i know I have the sensation that I can only described as riding an elevator to the hundredth floor and then suddenly stopping my stomach turns and I look around frantically. The whole forest has vanished and I am surrounded on all sides by thick metal walls.

"Relax hunter your just in my ship."

The voice of the titan says as she spins around in her chair to face me. Behind her a beautiful scene, a giant planet covered with dark greens and light blues swirling it's surface like the intire planet is a jungle. Then nothing but the shimmering light of dying stars endlessly scattered and the black abyss of the galaxy. Then she slides off her helmet revealing a


End file.
